


Never Been Knotted

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aquariums, Artist Harry, Beta Harry, Chicago (City), Children's Book Illustrator Harry, Clubbing, Coincidences, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Humor, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Marine Mammal trainer Louis, Marine Mammals, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry doesn't mind that he presented as a beta. It mostly just makes his life easier and more convenient. There's just one small problem: he'd really like to be knotted.





	Never Been Knotted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsofeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofeverything/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Lauren! I hope you enjoy your fic! 'Never Been Knotted' is indeed a great title, and now it has a fic to go with it. I'm so glad fic brought us together! You're one of the best things fic has given me. Thanks for always being such a supportive friend! ily! <3
> 
> Huge thank yous to my betas [Nic](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) and theficwritersblock! I came to you both desperate for help, and I'm so lucky you both came to my rescue! 
> 
> Thanks to [Sus](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for helping me make a/b/o betas more interesting!
> 
> Prompt for Larry Abroad Challenge: Chicago

Harry has a secret.

When he presented as a beta, relief had shot through him. No heats or ruts to worry about, no worries about finding the right mate. Just a short dormant state for a few days once in a while. Being a beta seems like a lot less trouble especially if he just dates other betas, which he has for the most part. He takes a few days rest every other month or so which helps betas deal with the strain of balancing out the omegas and alphas in their lives, but since he works from home, he doesn’t need nearly the amount of rest as some other betas. 

There’s just one secret he keeps; one little thing that he’s always felt he’s missing out on--knotting. Maybe _ little _ isn’t the right word to use since what he really wants is to have an alpha fill him up with his knot. It’s not that sex isn’t pleasurable for him, it definitely is. It’s just that he likes getting fucked and to be honest it’s a little disappointing when his partner eventually comes and slides out of him. In fact, he hasn’t managed to come at all with someone inside him. No one seems to last long enough.

It’s not _ that _ big a problem though. His partners have always been generous, getting him off in other ways. It’s just that lately he’s begun to think about it a lot more, how it would feel to have an alpha inside him, growing larger and larger until he literally can’t pull out. Just the thought of it has Harry flushing and wanting to get out his knotted dildo. 

But that’s all this is really, a thought. A fantasy. Harry just isn’t a one night stand kind of guy. And that’s all any alpha would ever want with him. Best to put it out of his mind.

He decides to go down to the lake and maybe bike along the shore to work off some of his energy. It’s a nice day, if a little windy. The sweltering humidity of a Chicago summer has dissipated into a more mild September day and has Harry longing for autumn leaves and pumpkin spiced lattes. 

The bus takes him right to the Museum Campus along Lake Michigan where he knows he can grab a Divvy bike and head north towards Navy Pier. Crowds still line the streets downtown near the museums, but there are bikes to spare so he feels rather lucky to be out and about today on his self-appointed day off. 

The lake breeze ruffles his hair as he cycles past Grant Park and the Buckingham Fountain, still spraying for now until the deep freeze of winter comes. He’s definitely got to enjoy the nice weather while he can. He stops at the pier to watch the boats and then turns around to head back south. 

He works up a bit of a sweat by the time he returns with his bike and thinks about stopping in somewhere to cool off and get a drink. So he sits down on a bench outside the Shedd Aquarium and pulls out his phone.

He intends only to check the time, but he sees the notification for a new work email. Hesitating to check it on his day off, he gives in to the temptation and sees he has a new job offer. There aren’t a lot of details about what’s needed for the illustrations in the book, but it almost feels like destiny. The book summary is about a boy who finds himself lost in an aquarium and imagines himself as the sea creatures he sees there to find his way back to his family. 

He turns around to look at the huge aquarium behind him. He hasn’t been inside in years, but if he takes this children’s book to illustrate, it might be a good place for inspiration. Perhaps a bit impulsively, he shoots off an email to his agent to accept the job and asks for the author’s contact information. 

He walks towards the entrance, studying the grand architecture of the place. The large museums dominate this area of the lake, and while he appreciates them, he finds he doesn’t often visit them. He walks through the grand white pillars and into the huge, circular building.

It’s teeming with tourists and children, and there’s a line that weaves between the ropes. He hadn’t intended on actually staying, but maybe it’s worth pricing a membership if he’s going to count on the place to base his illustrations on. When he turns back, someone is beckoning him towards the desk to pay. 

“Oh, I wasn’t--er--actually, I think I’ll go ahead and get a membership?”

“It’s a seventy-five dollar minimum unless you’d like to donate more with your membership fee.”

“Um, seventy-five for me, I guess.”

She takes his information, and he hands over his credit card and is handed back a temporary membership pass. 

“Guess we’ll see you around, Harry.” Her tone makes him glance back at her. She’s fluttering her eyes a bit at him, but he’d guess she’s an omega based on her petite stature. He’s nowhere near close enough to smell any scent on her. He’s no alpha, after all. He just nods and smiles. Definitely not what he’s after. 

He pushes down a feeling of frustration as he walks away from the omega selling tickets. She surely knew he was a beta even though his own much more subtle scent was probably at least somewhat apparent after biking for the last half hour. In any case, she certainly knew he couldn’t have been an alpha, so she was likely after something casual, just a brief fling with a beta until she finds her alpha.

He sighs and follows the directions of signs towards the cafeteria area to get something cold to drink. There’s a lovely view of the lake from the large windows, so he finds a spot to sit alongside them as he drinks his iced tea and watches a few brightly colored sailboats pass by on the water.

His intention hadn’t been to spend his entire day off downtown, but he decides to at least have a quick look around part of the aquarium before he heads home. Just as he’s throwing away his cup, he hears a throaty laugh that makes him turn his head at the sound. 

There’s a man buying a drink at the register and laughing with the cashier. He’s utterly gorgeous. Sharp cheekbones and a rather pretty face. His hair’s damp, which strikes Harry as a bit odd. But when it’s dry it probably looks a bit shaggy. He’s wearing a badge indicating he works at the Shedd, and he realizes the man probably works with the animals in some capacity if his hair’s wet.

“Come on, Lauren! I wouldn’t let you drown!”

The cashier, Lauren apparently, shakes her head and laughs. “I trust you about as far as I can throw you.”

“Someday I’ll coax you into at least watching from the stands.”

“That, I might do.” She shakes her head with a smile. 

The man begins walking away with his drink, and the sight of the back of him is just as nice as the front. Harry can’t help but briefly wonder what exactly the man does that would involve being watched from the stands. What stands?

He suspects he’ll find out seeing as how he just bought a membership.

~~*~~

“I haven’t been here since I was a kid!” Liam twirls around in the entryway a full three hundred sixty degrees, nearly knocking over a nearby child in the crowded rotunda of the aquarium.

Niall frowns, stuffing his wallet back in his pocket. “Didn’t cost this much when we were kids.” 

“It’ll be fun. Really.” Harry leads them down to a small ticketing area to reserve seats for a dolphin show before they trail after him through an Amazon River exhibit, walking through the different flood stages of the river as they go. 

“Is that--a _ monkey _?” Liam’s squeal can probably be heard in the next exhibit.

Niall looks at him in alarm. “I think we need to take Liam out more. But yes, Liam, there’s a monkey in those trees above the tank. Maybe we can take him to Lincoln Park next week and go to the zoo.”

Harry takes in the atmosphere, taking mental notes about how to go about illustrating the book he’s working on. He’s still got some decisions to make about an appropriate style, but he’s surprised by how well the Shedd fits in with the narrative of the story. He should ask the author where his inspiration came from. His thoughts stray from that to the art quickly. Next time, he’ll bring a sketchbook to rough out a few things.

“Where are the jellyfish?”

“I can’t remember,” Harry says. “But let’s just take a look at these tanks. Not much time before the dolphin show.”

The octopus and crabs and colorful fish are enough to satisfy Liam for the time being, and even Niall seems to be interested enough to be reading the placards about the animals in the large tanks. But Harry takes note of the families and children looking excitedly at the tanks, carrying stuffed toys and tapping on the glass. 

He’s interested, in particular, in the dolphin show since there’s one in the book, so he herds his friends towards the viewing area well before the show starts. They take a seat in the stands close to the tank so Liam can possibly get splashed by dolphins.

“What if I don’t want to be splashed by giant fish?” Niall grumbles.

Liam gasps. “They aren’t fish! They’re mammals!”

Niall snorts. “I don’t care if it’s fish piss or mammal urine. I don’t want to get splashed with it.”

“Well, you swim in the ocean! That’s got to be full of fish piss!” Liam counters.

Niall rolls his eyes. “That’s so much more diluted though, Liam. Obviously.”

Harry just smiles at their bickering. It’s always been like this with them. He opens his mouth to say something but is left with it hanging open at the sight before him. Even though the dolphins are swimming around and the crowd is clapping, Harry can’t seem to care about any of that because the trainers have all come out to stand alongside the tank and directly in front of him is the man he saw last week in the cafeteria, only now he’s in a skin tight wet suit. 

Harry’s unprepared for the sight of him especially clothed in something that leaves little to the imagination. The man twists his body back and forth, revving up the crowd or turning back to the dolphins to reward them with fish or signaling the dolphins for a jump. His strong body begs to be carved out of marble and shown in the Art Institute a few blocks away. 

He’s still staring at the man when Liam nudges him. “The trainers are pretty hot. Is that one an omega do you think?”

There’s no way this man is an omega. Definitely an alpha through and through. “What--”

He realizes that Liam’s eyeing a dark haired man across the tank from them. He’s slight of build with a strikingly pretty face. It would be a little unusual for an omega to have a job like this, but not completely unheard of. “I dunno, Li, maybe. Hope he’s a beta for your sake though.”

Liam sighs. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Well, the one you’re drooling over is definitely an alpha.”

Harry flushes and leans in to look at Niall. “Don’t know what you mean.”

Niall snorts. “Have you even looked at a dolphin since this thing started? I didn’t think so. And that dude’s definitely an alpha based on the size of his d--”

“Niall!” Liam interrupts, a hand to his heart.

Niall shrugs. “Just saying.”

“Shut up. I wasn’t looking at his--”

“Snake?” Liam replies, helpfully.

“Oh, god,” Harry says, putting his head in his hands to the sound of Niall’s uproarious laughter. 

Their chatter makes him miss the end of the show and by the time Harry realizes and looks for him, the man’s already gone. He frowns. Like Niall said, the man’s an alpha who will clearly not be interested in a beta anyway. But he makes a mental note to catch the dolphin show the next time he comes. Since he missed most of it, it just makes sense. 

And next time he’ll be sure to start sketching out his ideas for this book.

~~*~~

Now that he’s got finalized text, Harry begins working in earnest on the illustrations. There’s only so many photos of sharks and jellyfish that can inspire him when they’re static images on a screen, so back to the Shedd he goes, sketchbook in hand and minus a few friends.

The huge windows of the Beluga whale tank make the space seem almost otherworldly. It’s dimly lit, and he can sit against the window and wait for a sighting of their large white forms. And then suddenly, there they are swimming gracefully through the water, their tails moving in a slow rhythm. He quickly sketches their bulbous heads and roughs in the proportions of their bodies and fins. 

But then, he sets down the pencil to simply observe them in awe. They’re so large, yet seemingly quite flexible swimmers, some even moving backwards in long flowing movements. He thinks the main character in the story would find it a bit eerie down here underground with the whales and knows exactly which page this illustration will go on. 

He wanders around after that, searching for inspiration to strike again, when he hears an announcement that there’s another dolphin show about to start. He stands stock still and considers what to do. He’s already seen the show, but this time he’s got his sketchbook. He nearly sprints towards the automated ticket machines for the show, he can’t even pretend that he’s only concerned with seeing the dolphins. 

He just hasn’t quite gotten the image of that alpha dolphin trainer in a wet suit out of his mind. The show’s already beginning by the time he makes his way to an empty space in the stands. A wave of disappointment hits him when he realizes the gorgeous trainer is nowhere to be seen. He sighs and folds open his sketchbook. May as well do some work if he’s not going to have the chance to ogle anyone. 

Without the distractions of the trainer and Niall and Liam, he’s able to concentrate on sketching out a scene for the book. The trainers’ seem to be focusing on talking about how they care for the animals and Harry’s surprised he missed so much the first time he sat through this show.

Setting down his pencil, he listens more intently. The omega Liam had been watching is across the tank again, farthest away from the stands right where he’d been last time. Probably a smart choice to keep anyone from making any remarks to him or putting him in any risk. 

One of the trainers on the microphone speaks about conservation and the welfare of the animals and the health benefits of their training. It’s only as he’s heading out of the show in a bit of a daze when he sees the gorgeous trainer emerge to speak to the omega trainer. 

He stops in his tracks to watch, letting others bump into him and go around. The trainer begins walking back towards where he came from and his eyes meet Harry’s. His eyebrows quirk up at Harry’s obvious staring, and he can feel the blush steal over his face and yet he can’t look away. 

The man waves, and Harry smiles and ducks his head, cringing at how obvious he was, before scurrying off after the last of the crowd. He needs to calm down, so he heads to the cafeteria for a drink and maybe to go out on the outdoor veranda to watch the water for a bit, something that always clears his head. 

Just as he opens the door to head to the outdoor seating area overlooking the lake, he hears _ that _ laugh again, one that has lived on in his dreams. Throaty with a little rasp. He’s laughing with the cashier again. Harry knows the moment he’s been spotted. The alpha’s laugh dies abruptly, a curious look on his face as he finds Harry’s face again. 

Lord, he needs to stop making such a fool of himself. He turns and immediately heads out into the fresh air. He gulps a few good lungfuls of it before finding a seat facing the water. No one is out here even though it’s a lovely day, which he’s thankful for seeing as he’s embarrassing himself right and left today.

“Hello, enjoying the aquarium?”

Startled, he fumbles the glass bottle of ice tea in his hand, so it clatters onto the iron latticed table in front of him. Luckily, it doesn’t shatter. “Uhh--yes?”

He hadn’t even heard anyone come out onto the veranda and now he’s faced with the most handsome man he’s ever seen, his laughing blue eyes watching him as he leans casually against the railing. “Doesn’t sound like you’re sure about that, Curly. What’s that?” The man motions to the sketchbook beside him. “You draw then?

“Um--yeah I draw a bit. Illustrating books, mostly for children.”

The blue eyes open a bit wider. “Wow that’s very cool--uh--”

Is he waiting for a name? “Ehm--Harry?” Why did he just make it sound like he doesn’t know his own name?

“Well, Harry, I think that’s pretty cool that you’re a professional artist.”

“Thanks?” Why, why, why is everything coming out as a goddamn question. He clears his throat. “Thanks. But it’s very cool that you train dolphins everyday--uh--”

“Louis,” he answers, taking a seat across from Harry.

He notes the damp hair again. His gaze drifting a little across Louis’ body. Even in regular clothing, the man’s lithe muscles cling to the fabric. To be fair, most alphas go around showing off their muscles in form fitting clothing, and Louis seems to be no exception. Louis takes a long gulp from his box of water, and Harry can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Louis’ neck and the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks. He wants to snuggle his face right into that spot as he sits in Louis’ lap. Oh god, he needs to get a hold of himself.

He’s not sure why Louis is talking to him, but maybe he’s just a friendly sort of person. When his eyes meet Louis’ again, he knows he’s been caught checking him out. There’s a tilt to Louis’ eyebrow and a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Sooo, Harry,” The way his name slides off Louis’ tongue leaves him a bit weak. Why does this alpha affect him so much? “Just wondering how you know I train dolphins? I saw you today at the show, but I wasn’t working that particular one.”

Or maybe Louis is _ not _ a friendly sort of person, but just thinks Harry is stalking him. The arrogance. What an alpha. That knot is the reason Louis struts around this place, charming everyone in his path. Oh, who is he kidding? He practically _ is _ stalking Louis at this point. And it has everything to do with his--charms. Not that he’s ever going to partake of these particular charms, he reminds himself. 

Harry shugs in what he hopes is a casual manner. “I saw you last week when I came with my friends.”

Louis looks a little surprised. “You come here often then?”

“The book I’m working on is about a boy lost in the aquarium, so this place is the inspiration for my illustrations.”

“Ah, makes sense you’d be hanging around the aquarium then. Probably be a regular around here soon enough.”

There’s something in Louis’ voice that sounds like he’s glad Harry will be around. Surely, Harry’s just imagining the slightly excited tone. “Probably,” Harry admits. 

Louis glances down at his watch and then stands abruptly. “I was going to ask more about your book. Thought maybe I’d be of help. But I need to get back. My break’s over. Maybe I’ll see you around though.”

All Harry can manage is a weak smile and a nod. Talking to Louis was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Not that he had much choice. It’s just that now all he can think about is Louis. He knows he’s not going to get any work done until he takes care of this--situation.

He quickly drinks the rest of his tea before throwing the bottle into the recycling bin and heading out of the museum. The bus ride back to his apartment is nearly unbearable. He knows he isn’t close to needing a rest leave any time soon, but maybe this alpha in particular is just really too intriguing for Harry’s own good. He’s using up all of Harry’s balancing energy rather quickly.

In any case, he bursts into his apartment, scaring his cat, who jumps up off the couch and skitters under it in a whirl of black and white fur. He yanks his shoes off and heads directly into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and scooting out a box from under his bed. He quickly chooses the largest of his vibrating dildos and acknowledges that this is maybe more of an issue than he had realized considering all his dildos have knots. 

Now isn’t the time for this kind of consideration.

He flings his shirt over his head, his elbows sticking a bit in the fabric. Throwing that to the floor, he shimmies his jeans down his legs that catch a bit on his ankle as he hops around trying desperately to remove them without falling over. He stomps on the toe of his sock to quickly get them off before yanking open the drawer of his bedside table to grab out the lube.

Finally, blessedly, nude with his favorite dildo, he takes a breath to center himself. He slicks up his hand and kneels on the bed. Taking himself in one hand, he begins stroking himself and thinking about what it might be like to have Louis’ hand wrapped around him instead. 

He wishes Louis were behind him right now, an arm wrapped around his waist and his hand wrapped around his cock. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of Louis’ short beard scratching at his neck. He’s seen what Louis looks like in a skin tight wet suit, so he’s got some idea about the thickness of Louis’ cock. He’s getting himself good and worked up now, so he reaches for the dildo, slicking it up with the lube on his hand. 

Teasing himself with the tip of it, he gasps and gets impatient. He bears down on the dildo, letting it fill him up, leaving only the knot outside of him. He fucks it into himself, panting, thinking of what it would be like to have Louis’ cock inside him instead. Would he be slow and gentle, not like he’d be smelling the pheromones of an omega if he was fucking Harry. Or would his alpha nature still have him pounding into him, knotting him. _ Oh god. _

And then, he’s sinking back into the dildo, allowing the knot to slide inside him, and it’s good. So, so good. He has to remember to breathe before he blacks out. Pleasure washes over him, and he’s not sure he’s ever been so hard in his life. With a moan, he slides his hand over himself just a few more times, stroking himself in an erratic rhythm. 

When he comes it’s with Louis’ name on his lips.

Well. That was quite--something.

The door to the apartment slams. 

“Harry? You home?”

It’s Niall. He clears his throat, the dildo still inside him. “Yeah! In my room!” He calls out. Fuck, he sounds wrecked. Thank god he locked his bedroom door.

“Harry?” The voice is closer now. “Are you masturbating or do you have someone in there? I can tell you’re talking weird.”

He needs new roommates. Ones that don’t know him so well. Scratch that, he needs his own place where he can masturbate to thoughts of hot alpha dolphin trainers in privacy.

“No, shut up!”

“Sure, okay. Wipe yourself off and come make dinner with me.”

Harry wipes himself off and makes dinner with Niall.

~~*~~

This fantasy about Louis has gotten a little out of hand. He’s spent so much time in his bedroom lately that Niall’s actually complained about not seeing his face. So he drags himself out to help make a lasagna.

“Liam’s called and said not to put sausage in his part of the lasagna.”

Harry makes a face. “Why the hell does he not want sausage? It’ll be bland otherwise.”

Niall shrugs. “Maybe he’s a vegetarian now or something.”

“Liam?” Harry shakes his head. It does sound like something random Liam would do. “Yeah, okay. I’ll put some oregano on top of a third of it, so we can tell which part is meatless.”

He makes a salad leaving out the bacon in one bowl for Liam and then grabs some plates and forks for the table. There’s a thin gold box on the table. “What’s this?”

“Oh, let’s wait until Liam gets here. It’s a gift.”

“For Liam? His birthday was a month ago.”

“No, no. Let’s call it an early birthday gift for you.”

“Oh. Uh--thanks?”

Niall nearly sprints to the door to let Liam inside when he hears the doorbell, and Harry’s a bit mystified by what’s going on. He can hear some brief whispering at the door, but when Liam comes in to sit down, all the talk shifts to Liam’s new found vegetarianism. 

“I just think you don’t need animal proteins anymore to stay fit. It’s not like we’re alphas beefing up for our ruts.”

Harry blinks a bit. “Well, okay then. I’m gonna just go ahead and enjoy my sausage still if that’s okay.”

“Oh, we know how much you enjoy--_ sausage _,” Niall says with a smirk. 

“What’s that supposed to--”

“Yeah, we know you want that alpha’s sausage,” Liam says just before bursting into hysterical laughter.

Harry’s face heats under the looks they’re giving him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You go to the aquarium way too often for us not to have you figured out,” Niall declares, a little bit of Italian sausage flying out of his mouth. Gross.

“Of course, I go to the aquarium; the book’s about an aquarium.”

“Harry?” 

“Yes, Liam?”

“Do you by chance go to the dolphin show _ every _ time you go to the aquarium?”

“I--well, it’s just that--” Harry sighs loudly as his friends laugh harder. “Fine. Yes. I go to the dolphin show every time I’m there.”

Niall slides the thin gold box towards him as their laughter dies down a little. “Open it.”

He narrows his eyes at the far too innocent faces they’re both making. Inside is a printed out page and a necklace of some sort. 

He examines the paper first and groans. It’s an admission ticket to be a dolphin trainer for a day at the aquarium. “Do you really think I should?”

“Make a move, Harry!” Liam exclaims. “You won’t know if he’s into you unless you say something.”

“Yeah, and we bought you this necklace as, uh--sort of a good luck kind of thing.” Niall’s look of faux innocence makes him nervous, but it’s a pretty necklace, rose gold and cylindrical, tapered just a bit at one end as it dangles down from a delicate rose gold chain.

He smiles at his friends. He admits it’s rather thoughtful of them. “Thanks, guys. I’m not sure I’ll have the guts to ask Louis out, but at least I can spend more time with him and I can always say it’s research for the book.”

“LOUIS?” both Niall and Liam say at the same time.

“Oh, have I not said I--uh--talked to him a little?”

“Confess!” Niall demands, hitting his fist to the table. 

Harry rolls his eyes, but finds himself talking about his very short, very not at all meaningful encounter with Louis.

“So he noticed you, this is good. Really good,” Liam says, rubbing his chin.

Harry shrugs. “I mean, I was sort of obviously staring, so I don’t know if that’s the only reason why though.” 

“It’s a good sign,” Niall declares. “Just wear your necklace when you go tomorrow, and I think you’ll have your answer.”

“Answer to what?”

“Answer to whether or not he’s into you.”

~~*~~

“Harry? You’re my trainee for today?”

Oh god. It’s not that some part of him wasn’t hoping to be assigned Louis as his trainer, but he hadn’t actually expected it. He’d expected he’d just be in the vicinity and be able to say hello. Maybe sneak away during Louis’ break and hang out a little. 

“Uhh--I guess so?” God, his face must be bright red. Even his ears feel hot. “I uh--thought this might be good research?” 

Louis’ bright smile makes his knees a little week. Has there ever been a more adorable alpha than the one standing in front of him whose eyes nearly crinkle closed when he smiles? He has to look away towards the tank.

“Well, this should be a lot of--” Louis clears his throat. “Uh--”

Harry looks back at Louis’ fumbling. “Fun?”

Louis’ eyes are open wide now. “Fun.” He repeats and clears his throat again. He seems to be staring at Harry’s necklace. 

And then, Harry finds himself rambling as he does when he’s nervous. “So my friends? The ones I told you about before? I don’t know if you remember, but they bought me this ticket. I figured it could be really useful if I’m really watching the way the dolphins move so I can try and accurately depict that in the story. There’s a part where the boy pretends he’s a dolphin as he’s trying to find his family, so it makes sense that I get that part right. I mean, I need to get all the parts right, but the dolphins are important in the story. So watching them up close might be--”

“Harry?”

Harry takes a breath. “Yeah?”

“Is that--are you--” Louis clears his throat yet again and even shakes his head a little. “Ready to get started?”

Harry nods. He actually is quite eager to be not only in Louis’ comfort zone, but also because he’s genuinely interested in the dolphins and the aquarium now that he’s so immersed in it for work. 

The day honestly could not go any better. 

Louis’ actually a marine mammal trainer and works with belugas and sea otters and sea lions and penguins as well as the dolphins. Harry’s absolutely enthralled with being able to go into the different habitats and get a close up look at his work although he doesn’t much like going elbow deep in fish buckets to prepare the animals’ meals. He even gets to help with some of the dolphins’ training exercises and help weigh them on the largest scale he’s ever seen.

And while the day is incredibly interesting, he admits that one of the best parts is spending it with Louis. Louis is so patient with the animals and caring and lovely, and it all seems to be how he treats humans as well if the way his coworkers all seem to adore him, too. Harry’s face actually aches a little from smiling too much.

As his day as a trainee comes to an end, Harry finds himself staring into the dolphin tank and watching as they cut through the water, graceful and smooth. Louis has gone to drop off some paperwork. Somehow he can feel the warmth he brings with him and turns when Louis steps up from behind him. 

Louis leans back against the tank’s railing, facing Harry instead of the dolphins. “Well, how was your day as a trainer?”

“It was amazing! You’re amazing! This place is amazing!” He knows he sounds ridiculous, but he honestly loved everything about Louis’ job and the animals--and Louis. He knows this is his chance to make a move. He needs to say something. Anything. 

“So my friends and I are going to this bar later. Nic’s in BoysTown? Have you heard of it?” Louis’ face lights up a bit, and it gives Harry the courage to keep going. “Well, we’ll be there tonight if you wanted to hang out--or something?”

“Yeah?” Louis asks.

“Yeah.” Harry lets out a breath.

“I think I could probably stop by.”

“Great!”

“Oh, and Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Not sure what your intentions are tonight in BoysTown, but you might want to take off that necklace.”

Harry stares down at the necklace he’s been wearing all day. “What? Why?”

“Because it’s a vibrator.”

“WHY WOULD YOU LET ME GO THERE WEARING A VIBRATOR AROUND MY NECK?”

Harry holds the offending necklace in one hand as Niall lays sprawled on the floor where he’s collapsed in laughter and gasping for breath. “Can’t--wait--to--tell--Liam.”

“I hate you.”

Niall sits up, wiping tears from his eyes. “You love me. And anyway, it all worked because he’s meeting us tonight at the bar.”

“No thanks to you,” Harry mutters, frowning at the vibrator in his hand. It’s not even close to what he’d use himself. It doesn’t have a knot for one thing.

“All thanks to me, you mean.” Niall stands up. “He had to spend the whole day with you thinking about you jerking off with a vibrator up your--”

“Okay, I get the picture, Niall.”

“Well, don’t just stand there. Go make yourself look pretty for your alpha.”

“Oh, shut up.” But he does go head directly for the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, so he has time to tame his hair before he ends up pacing in front of his closet with nothing to wear.

“Wear something with buttons,” Niall says from the doorway.

“Why?”

“So your alpha can rip your shirt open like in a romance novel.” Niall walks over to the bed and flops on top of it. “If you wear buttons, you can do your trademark tits out look.”

Harry opens his mouth to protest and then closes it. “Fair.”

He rummages in the closet until he finds a black shirt with buttons. He only does up half of them. He hates when Niall’s right.

Nic’s Bar holds the usual Friday night crowd. There’s a casual vibe in the front of the bar with a bit of a pub feel. The other half of the bar is accessed through a short hallway, and Harry can hear the thump of the music from the back where he knows he’ll find a DJ and a dance floor teaming with people. 

He scours the bar for any sign of Louis, worried that he never gave him a time to meet. Maybe he’s been here and left? Maybe he’s not coming at all?

“I can hear your panic from here, Harry,” Liam says as he slings an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry. Let’s get a drink at the bar and check the place out a bit before we start panicking.”

He hates when Liam is the voice of reason, but he lets himself be led to the bar and orders a pumpkin beer that makes his friends roll their eyes. As they wait on the other drinks, Harry sips his beer and tries not to frantically search every face in the place, pretending to listen to Niall and Liam chatter on about throwing a Halloween party. 

A soft touch to his shoulder and the rasp of a voice in his ear nearly turns him to mush. “Hey, Harry.”

The tension in his shoulders slides away, leaving him boneless and ready to sink into the alpha beside him. Hot damn Louis looks good. His hair’s swept to the side in a soft fringe across his forehead and the dark t-shirt he’s wearing is just sheer enough in the light that he can see the ink of Louis’ chest tattoos. Harry’s considering just laying at his feet right here.

“Hi,” he croaks, and then there are two eager faces that pop in over the top of his shoulders. 

“Why hello there!”

“Hiiiii!”

Louis smiles. “Hi, you must be Harry’s friends. I’m Louis.”

“Oh, we know who you are,” Niall grins just before Harry elbows him in the gut. “Oof.”

“Uh, right. You both saw one of the dolphin experiences I was working in, Harry said.”

“Mhmm, saw you in your skintight wets--” Liam begins just before Harry elbows him in the gut, too. “Ouch.”

“Well, Liam and I are gonna dance,” Niall announces abruptly, pulling Liam by the arm. “You can wait with Louis while he gets a drink.”

Harry’s panic must show on his face. 

“Promise not to bite,” Louis says with a grin. “You can relax.”

“I’m fine! I’m not afraid of your--” It’s too late. He’s already begun to say it before he can take it back. “_ \--bite _.”

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up and disappear beneath his soft hair. He wonders if he can get a refund on his Shedd Aquarium membership and never step foot inside it ever again. 

“Good to know,” Louis murmurs almost to himself. The bartender steps in front of Louis to get his order and the moment is thankfully broken. They stand a little awkwardly shoulder to shoulder, glancing at each other, smiling. When the drink arrives, Louis motions for them to follow after his friends. 

The back of the bar opens up into a larger space, darker and louder. A DJ spins some song Harry doesn’t know, but that he finds he likes. They sip their drinks at the edge of the dance floor against a small round table, and Harry looks out into the crowd that’s only illuminated by the flashing lights of the disco balls overhead. He eventually spots Liam dancing with someone and wonders where Niall’s gone to, when Louis leans in to speak.

“Your friend is dancing with mine!”

“What?” God, Louis smells wonderful. He’s never been this close to an alpha before, never close enough to smell them like this. He spent the whole day with Louis, but he hadn’t leaned in like this before. The only word he can use to describe it is--_ delicious. _

“Your friend! He’s dancing with my co-worker from the aquarium! He was supposed to meet me here, and then here he is off dancing with your friend and leaving me on my own.” Louis’ laughter negates his words. 

By the dim glow of the lights, Harry’s finally able to catch a glimpse of the man Liam’s dancing with. He gasps. “It’s--it’s the omega trainer!”

Louis nods. “Zayn. He mostly works with the dolphins. I was a little worried about him coming on his own here, but he’s really independent like that. Wouldn’t let me pick him up.”

“Well, he seems--fine?”

Louis laughs. “Yeah, he looks fine out there with your friend. So um--you want to dance?”

Oh god, dancing with Louis. Harry isn’t exactly the greatest dancer under the best of circumstances, but he can’t possibly say no. So he lets himself be led out onto the dance floor. He’s a little stiff at first, trying not to flail his arms around too much. Louis moves into Harry’s space again, close enough to smell him again, and grasps his arms. His thumbs move over Harry’s skin just below the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. 

Louis leans in further and for one wild moment Harry thinks he’s going to kiss him right there on the dance floor, but he tilts his head to Harry’s ear instead. “You look lovely.”

If Louis weren’t holding onto him, he’s afraid he might melt into a puddle right at his shiny black shoes. Louis’ charms are overpowering his good sense, but he’s too far gone to care. He lets his guard down and soon finds himself dancing without so much care as to how it looks. 

Dancing with Louis, brushing against him as they dance, it’s all so intoxicating and he’s only had one drink. When Louis suggests they get another drink, they leave the dance floor for the relative calm of the front of the bar. The light sheen of sweat makes Louis’ skin glow, and Harry has to remind himself that this isn’t all just a dream, a fantasy of his cooked up in his own brain. 

Somehow, it’s the return of Niall to the bar of all things that brings Harry back down to earth. 

Niall is—well, drunk is putting it lightly. 

“HARRYYYY, ARE YOU HAVIN’ A GOOD TIME? ‘CAUSE I’M HAVIN’—HEY DOES THAT GUY LOOK LIKE LIAM?”

Harry glances back over his shoulder. “That _ is _ Liam.”

Louis presents them all with plastic cups of water, and Harry shoots him a look of gratitude. 

“I better call an Uber for me and Niall,” he says reluctantly. Liam’s at the bar, looking as though he’s buying a drink for Zayn. He looks so happy that Harry really doesn’t want to ask him for help dragging Niall out of this bar, but Liam knows the drill by now. This isn’t the first time and it’s not the last time they’ll have to carry Niall out of Nic’s Bar. 

Louis glances over at Liam and Zayn. “You need some help getting your friend home? I think I’d hate to interrupt those two. Just between us, but Zayn’s almost never interested in anyone.”

“Uh, sure? It’s hard to wrangle Niall when he gets like this. He doesn’t do this a lot. But when he does…”

Louis just smiles. “I think we’ve all got friends like that.”

Coaxing Niall out of the bar goes about as well as it ever does. Louis ends up carrying Niall in a fireman’s hold and doesn’t let him down until the Uber arrives. With Niall between them, the best they can do is smile at each other over the top of Niall’s snoring, slumped over body.

They sling Niall’s arms over their shoulders as they half drag him into the apartment and force some water into him before sending him to bed. A beat of time passes as they look at each other in the living room, Harry wondering what Louis might be thinking. Louis rocks back on his heels and looks away to study the room.

“You guys have a nice apartment.”

“Thanks.” His fantasies about Louis are getting the better of him in this moment. All he can think about is asking Louis if he wants a tour of his bedroom.

Louis steps closer to a piece of art on the wall. “Any of these yours?”

“Mm. The watercolor by the fireplace is one of mine.” Or maybe he can just ask him, _ Louis, would you please knot me? _

Louis turns a bright smile on him. It’s blinding how attractive this man is. “It’s amazing! You’re so talented. I mean, not that I know what I’m talking about, but it’s beautiful, Harry. At least to me anyway.”

“Thank you.” What could he say to make Louis bend him over this couch? 

“I’m excited to see what you create for that book you’re working on.”

“Yeah, it’s coming along pretty well. I could show you my sketches sometime.” Maybe if he can get Louis to come back here sometime, he could sit him down and tell him he’s obsessed with his knot. He should stop thinking about it. Louis has said nothing but polite chatter since they put Niall to bed. Clearly, whatever chemistry they had at the bar had been in Harry’s head.

“So why’d you invite me out tonight, Harry?”

“Uhhhh—“

Louis steps towards him and then stops, curiosity and something else written on his face. “What exactly are you thinking right now, Harry?”

Harry feels like his face is on fire. Shit, how does he know? “Guuuuuuuh—“ 

Louis lips twist as though trying to hold back a smile. He comes one step closer. “Just looking for confirmation that this is what I think it is.”

“What--what do you think this is?” he asks hoarsely. 

“Well, based on the way you’ve been looking me since we stepped foot into your apartment—” Louis takes one more step closer so that he’s moved into Harry’s space, his lips only inches away now. “I’d say you might like me to kiss you.”

Louis is actually close enough for Harry to smell his scent again. It’s stronger this time, still delicious but now he can distinguish a musk mixed with his vanilla scent. Fuck, is that_ \--desire _ he smells on Louis? His breath catches in his throat when Louis’ fingers caress the skin at his wrists, moving ever so slightly closer. Harry sways a bit on his feet. “I--yes--I do.”

And then the fingertips leave one of his wrists to gently cup his jaw, Louis’ thumb brushing his cheek. “You are so lovely,” Louis says against his lips.

Harry gasps into his mouth as Louis’ lips press against his own. Harry’s been kissed many times before with men he loved, men he desired. But nothing compares to this kiss. He can actually smell Louis’ desire, and it leaves no room for doubt that Louis wants him. Whatever insecurities Harry has had about their chemistry, this dispels it instantly. 

Louis’ lips open, seeking entrance to Harry’s mouth. Louis licks into this proffered gift, and Harry moans a little at the thought of being filled up with more than Louis’ tongue. He moves forward, closing the distance between their bodies until he’s pressing against Louis. Louis’ hands move to cup Harry’s ass, pushing him even further against him. 

And then, his lips are suddenly released, and Harry’s lips desperately seek Louis’. He hears Louis’ groan tinged with regret and laughter. “God, Harry, I want this so bad.”

“Good, me too,” Harry says, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. “Let’s go to bed.”

Louis groans again. “I think I better tell you something before I let this go further.”

Harry drops his hands as if burned. Is this where Louis tells him this is a one night stand? Where he says he doesn’t date betas? He chews his lip for a minute in thought, should he still go through with sleeping with Louis.

“I hope what I’m about to say isn’t nearly as bad as whatever’s running through your head right now, Harry.” Louis gives him a small smile. “I just thought you should know my pen name is William Lewis.”

Through the haze of his own desire, Harry finds the name sounds very familiar. “Wait--what--you--wrote the book I’m illustrating?”

Louis steps back, running a hand across the front of his hair, seemingly a bit nervous now. “Er, yes. It seemed like an awfully big coincidence at first, but it appears you’re my illustrator. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I just--I would have. I was going to. It’s not really a secret, but I thought maybe I’d tell you on a date or something. But now I’m here and you’re--you know--”

“Seducing you?”

Louis chokes on a cough. “Fuck. Uh, I was gonna say now I’m here and you’re looking so pretty that I can’t stop kissing you, but seducing me sounds pretty damn good, too.”

Harry smirks. “So should I continue?”

“Please, yes.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and begins leading him down the hallway past Niall’s loud snores from his bedroom and into his own room. As soon as the door closes, Louis molds his lips to his, warm and desperate. Harry reaches for the hem of Louis’ t shirt and tugs it up his chest. He seems to understand his frantic grabbing and releases his lips long enough to whip it off over his head and onto the floor. 

Louis’ strong, tattooed chest makes Harry whimper a bit. He pulls him towards the bed, sitting down and scooting back into the middle. Louis eyes, hooded with desire, look him up and down sprawling across the bed, and he licks his lips. Louis crawls on top of the bed, straddling Harry’s hips. He holds himself up using one hand as he unbuttons Harry’s shirt with the other, kissing down Harry’s chest, his teeth catching briefly on Harry’s nipples. Harry gasps at the sensation.

Louis’ mouth continues it’s path back up to Harry’s neck, Harry clinging to his shoulders and trying to press himself closer to the alpha on top of him. Louis’ lips move down his ribs and down, down, down to the top of Harry’s jeans, which he quickly unbuttons. Harry lifts his hips up so that Louis can more easily tug them down his legs and off his body completely. 

Louis sits up on his knees. “God, Harry. You are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. Look at you. Spread out like this. Wanting me, too.” Louis’ eyes roam over Harry’s body and then he smiles as he tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear.

Harry props himself up on his elbows and reaches out a hand to trace the muscles of Louis’ stomach, letting a finger slip beneath the band of his jeans. He looks up at him from under his eyelashes. “Please?”

“Please, what?”

Harry blushes, but then huffs out his frustration. “Please take your cock out, okay?”

Louis laughs, a loud, bright sound. But he does unbutton and unzip himself. He quickly slides off Harry’s bed just long enough to tug his pants off and toss them to one side. He raises an eyebrow at Harry as he tugs down his boxer briefs to throw them after his jeans. 

God, is it ever a sight to see. Harry wants to whimper at the sight of Louis’ thick cock, the knot forming at its base. It looks so perfect, better than any of his dildos could ever look. Louis climbs back on the bed and Harry can’t stop his hands from reaching for him. His cock is warm to the touch and hardens further at his touch.

“Fuck, Harry.”

“That’s the idea.”

Louis laughs again, and Harry finds he very much enjoys making Louis laugh. But there will hopefully be time for that later. 

“Where’s your--”

“In the drawer,” he answers quickly, pointing to his small bedside table.

Louis leans far enough over to open the drawer and grab out a condom and lube that he finds there. He glances further into the drawer.

“Where’s your _ necklace_?”

Harry moans and throws a hand over his eyes. “I didn’t know! I swear! Niall’s idea of a joke. And it’s under my bed in a box if you must know.”

Harry feels the bed move as Louis climbs off it and lifts his arm to watch as Louis finds the box and lays it on the bed. Fucking hell. Louis’ eyes widen at the sight. He clears his throat. “Uh, most of these are--well--”

“Knotted vibrators?”

It’s Louis’ turn to blush a bit. “I don’t have to--I wasn’t going to--”

“I want you to.”

“Harry, I--you’re not an omega, You don’t have to--”

Harry bristles at the reminder. “If you wanted an omega then--”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Harry. At all. It’s just--god, I want you so bad. Just as you are. I don’t have to knot you though to feel pleasure.”

“You’ve seen my box of vibrators, Louis! They have knots for a reason! I want you to knot me!” He can’t possibly be more clear than this. 

“Have you ever been knotted?”

“Never, but please--I want it.” He clearly isn’t above begging. He’s still wearing his boxer briefs, so he quickly reaches down to pull them off his body. His own cock flushed and hard against him. He turns onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Louis. “See? I clearly, clearly want it.”

Louis doesn’t respond, but he climbs back on the bed and begins kissing Harry across his shoulder and neck, seeming to breathe in against Harry’s skin. He tries not to think about his lack of a scent. He can feel Louis’ cock against him, still hard, and Louis’ scent fills his nose again. 

He doesn’t remember hearing the lube being opened, but a slick finger teases at his hole, stroking around the rim of muscles there, letting him feel his intentions. He clutches at Louis’ shoulders, urging him further with his body, Louis’ finger just barely entering into him. “I’m ready. I swear it. Please, please.”

He can see the strain on Louis’ face as Louis pulls his fingers out to rip open a condom and slick himself up with lube. He again teases at Harry’s hole this time with his much thicker cock, and Harry moans fill the room as Louis’ cock slowly enters him. Harry takes a breath to relax and let Louis in. It works, and Louis is able to slide in further and further. The slow thrust of Louis inside him, building an ever increasing rhythm until they’re both panting their words and groans of pleasure. 

And then, he can feel his knot at his hole now, Louis restraining himself from pushing in any further. He can feel Louis’ hesitation and the motion of him about to pull out or maybe begin thrusting again without his knot, so in a panic of lust he plants his feet and fucks Louis in further. 

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck, Harry, fuck.”

Harry gasps loudly at the intrusion of Louis’ knot into his body. He can’t seem to close his mouth, just left open in a silent scream as he feels Louis come inside him. The moment he’s fantasized about for so long is here, and it’s better than he ever dreamed. He feels full, complete. His alpha filling him up. Pleasure washing over him in waves like he’s never experienced before now. 

It takes a minute to realize Louis thinks something is wrong. “I’m sorry we’re stuck like this, Harry. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Shit, fuck, I should have--”

And then the pleasure crests. He moves into it and Louis’ knot catches at his rim. This feeling of fullness that he’s finally experiencing has him coming harder than he’s ever come before. 

“Oh,” Louis says. “You’re--”

“Yeahhhhh, god Lou--” he slurs a bit, his brain gone fuzzy. “That was--amazing.”

“Amazing, huh? Good to know.” 

Louis settles in behind him, tucking his body around Harry. “How long does it take?”

“About half an hour.”

Harry’s eyes are already closing. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll clean you up when it goes down enough to pull out.”

“Mmm,” he mumbles and falls asleep.

He wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon and to the sight of a very hot alpha in bed next to him with a tray of food and mugs of coffee. 

“Wow,” he says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Never had anyone bring me breakfast in bed before.”

“Really?” Louis frowns. “I haven’t dated in a long time, but that seems impossible that someone wouldn’t take care of you properly.”

Harry smiles to himself as he takes a sip of coffee. “Okay, Alpha.”

“Oh, shit. Shit, I’m acting like an alpha. I’m—this is why I don’t date and—“

“Louis, it’s okay, really. I mean, I like this breakfast in bed thing.”

Louis gives him a weak smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I haven’t dated in a long time because I don’t like the way I feel when I’m in a relationship with an omega. I don’t like being ruled by pheromones and biological urges. I want more than that.”

“Oh. Um—well, I’m not an omega, so—“

“I know and I just—I know this is too soon to say this, but Harry, being with you is everything I’ve ever wanted. I like the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Harry grins. “I don’t think you have to worry about being a stereotypical alpha. And Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“I like the way I feel when I’m with you, too.”

The light’s back in Louis’ eyes as he smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners, and Harry knows this is just the beginning. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, please leave kudos and comments! And you can [reblog the fic post for me here](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/187598944256/never-been-knotted-an-abo-fic-by-allwaswell16) or [retweet the tweet here](https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1171058490397339649?s=20) and I will love you forever!
> 
> If you're reading this fic on September 1st, please wish Lauren aka thekingsofeverything a happy birthday!
> 
> Also thank you to [Molly](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/) for sharing the story of seeing the vibrator necklace with the gc. haha. It made it into at least one of our fics so far. ;)


End file.
